You Belong With Me
by KJ99
Summary: Disclamier: I do not own Glee at all. Just a one-shot story between Rachel/Sugar, I hope you enjoy it! :)


You Belong With Me

* * *

I had to make a huge gesture to get her, to get her to be with me for real and in public not just behind closed doors and I had the perfect plan in place. I was wearing pink jeans, pink shirt which had in big bold black letters 'Sugar will you be my girlfriend,' pink shoes and pick everything to get her attention. Walking down the hallway everyone was looking at me but I didn't care, I need to make this big gesture if I wanted to get the girl; that feels my head all day every day. Stopping behind Sugar, I tapped her shoulder and she turned around looking completely shocked.

"What are you doing?"

"You said I had to make huge gesture, so that's what I'm doing."

I then say "Band you ready," I got the reply of the music starting to play and Sugars favourite Taylor Swift song started to play.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset, she's going off about something you said, cause she doesn't get your humour like I do." A band member brought a guitar over to me and put the strap around me and I started to strum the guitar while continuing to sing.

"I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like and she'll never know your story like I do."

"But she wears short skirt, I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time." I start to lead Sugar down the hallway, by now everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch us but I didn't care; I only cared about Sugar.

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all long, so why can't you see, you belong with. You belong with me?" I lead Sugar into the choir room that was fully pink, I had a stuff toys on all the chairs which were all for her and on the piano where her favourite chocolates.

"Walk in the street with you in your worn out jeans, I can't help thinking this how it ought to be. Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy?" I lead Sugar to the only sit that didn't have a stuff toy on it and knelt in front of her.

"And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down. You say you're fine I know you better than that, hey what you doing with a girl like that?" Standing up from my kneeling precision, I hand my guitar back to the band member just as Noah, Mike and Sam walked in; the four of start to do the dance we had been practicing for weeks.

"She wear high heels, I wear sneakers. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time."  
"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all long, so why can't you see, you belong with me. You belong with me?"

"Standing by and waiting at your backdoor, all this time how you could not know, baby? You belong with you, you belong with me." With Noah, Mike and Sam dancing with me and sing back up, how could any girl turn me down or turn this down.

"Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're about to cry. I know your favourite songs, and you tell me about your dreams. Think I know where you belong, I think I know it's me." I show desperation on my face, love and caring; I just wanted her to know how much I wanted us to be together.

"Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you? Been here all along, so why can't you see, you belong with me. You belong with me?"

"Standing by and waiting at your backdoor, all this time how could you not know, baby? You belong with me, you belong with me."

"You belong with me."

"Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me?"

"You belong with me." As the song slow down, I knelt down in front of Sugar and went to speak.

"Sugar I don't know what I do without you in my life, without you I'm nothing and with you I feel whole and normal for once in my life. You make me feel worthy of love, of happiness, of everything other people have and you make me feel electrified. You know how to make me smile, to laugh, how to cheer me up after a rough day and you know how to make me be me. I know we belong together because I feel it in my heart, it goes crazy when I'm with you, I still get nervous with you and that's how I know it's real. I love you Sugar, I'm in love with you and want to be with you for the rest of my life. So with that been said, sang and dance, will you sugar do me the honour and become my wife? I know were still young but that doesn't mean we won't last, we don't have to get married straight way or we can if that's what you want, I'll do whatever you want; just please say yes."

"Has anybody every told you, you talk to much?"

Smiling I say "Yeah you, many of times."

"Yes I'll marry you Rachel Berry, I couldn't think of anything better to do. You make me feel smart, special and all these other things at once."

"That was a yes?"

"Yes," I smirked at her and grabbed the box out of my pocket.

"Sugar will you marry me," I say while revealing the ring."

"Yes, Rachel," Taking the ring out of the box and slipping it onto Sugars left ring figure. Once it was on her finger, we both stood up to hug and kiss while the rest of the glee club came in screaming congratulations and throwing confetti at us; I didn't pay attention though I only paid attention to the girl of my dreams.

The End.


End file.
